You Really Got a Hold On Me
by Drehn
Summary: Él nunca dijo que estaba enamorado de los dragones. O tal vez sí, pero se le olvidó añadir que también lo estaba de una chica de pelo rosa y torpes habilidades. Charlie/Tonks. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling y el título de los Beatles. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía. No copies ni publiques sin permiso expreso.

**Summary:** Él nunca dijo que estaba enamorado de los dragones. O tal vez sí, pero se olvidó añadir que también lo estaba de una chica de pelo rosa y torpes habilidades.

**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de lemon.

**Largo:** One-shot.

**Notas: **-

* * *

**You really got a hold on me**

(_Charlie/Tonks por Drehn_)

Sabía que las pecas eran más inocentes que seductoras, y que los pelirrojos son los payasos, no los tíos buenos. Que los ojos que llamaban la atención eran los azules o los verdes y no los marrones, y que los chicos a los que les gustaba asistir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no podían ser extremadamente interesantes.

Así que deducía que era una tonta por estar colgada de un pelirrojo de ojos de color chocolate con pecas al que lo único que le interesaba eran las escobas, las quaffles —u otras pelotas de Quidditch, él no discrimina— y los animales con cualidades mágicas.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando Charlie Weasley dejaba que el viento le despeinara, dándole un aspecto más sexy, se quedaba embelesada. Le venían unas ganas irrefrenables de besarle todas y cada una de las pecas que tenía esparcidas por la cara. Era más bien que le picaban los labios y sentía como la parte más hormonal y, por tanto, irracional de su cerebro le gritaba: «¡Bésale!» O cosas por el estilo.

Y precisamente fue por su afición a ver como se le despeinaba el pelo cuando jugaba al Quidditch por lo que empezó a acudir a los entrenamientos de los de Gryffindor.

Estaba orgullosa de poder decir sin mentir que no solo se fijaba en él, sino que también miraba a los otros miembros del equipo —y tenía que admitir, muy a su pesar, que eran mejores que los de Hufflpuff, aunque no lo diría nunca en voz alta— y era capaz de fijarse en su estilo de juego. No era como si le costara tanto, porque ella siempre había sido una fan del deporte mágico y, de paso, eso le proporcionaba una coartada (y que su amiga Stephenie jugara en el equipo también).

**--**

Sabía que había una chica de Hufflepuff que los miraba mientras entrenaban. Vino a presenciar sus entrenamientos de golpe; un día no estaba y otro día se sentaba en las gradas, sonriente, tropezando en el tercer escalón.

Sabía que era un año menor que él y que era metamorfomaga por lo que decían las no-tan-malas-lenguas. Después supo que se llamaba Tonks —nunca Nymphadora, porque sino le pegaba y le lanzaba una mirada envenenada capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno— y que era amiga de Stephenie, una de las cazadoras de su equipo.

Y se sintió muy orgulloso de la pequeña Stephenie de golpe, como si eso fuera importante a pesar de que una chica más que mirara como entrenaban era un hecho nada transcendente.

**--**

A veces, hablaban. Se reían juntos y trataban temas amenos como el Quidditch o las Brujas de Macbeth. Cuáles eran sus padres y qué asignaturas cursaban. Qué querían estudiar en un futuro y a qué profesor odiaban más (_Te digo que Snape es el peor; se lo monta para joderme todas las clases_).

Y Charlie se dio cuenta de que coger a Tonks por el brazo antes de que acabara en el suelo por haber tropezado con sus propios pies le resultaba un gesto muy familiar, muy natural. Como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo y sonriendo justo después. También se fijó en que cuando eso pasaba, el pelo de ella dejaba de ser tan rosa para parecer más rojo o más anaranjado.

Y Tonks empezó a fijarse en más detalles que antes; sus manos grandes, su espalda ancha, la manera en que se le rizaban las puntas del pelo al bajar de la escoba y detalles por el estilo. Razón por la que empezó a pensar que estaba realmente enamorada de Charlie, y que no eran sólo sus hormonas revolucionadas.

**--**

Nunca llegaron a entender cómo fueron capaces de llegar a ser eso.

De repente las charlas y los chistes desaparecieron entre besos rápidos pero suaves y caricias tenues e inexpertas. De amistad pasaron a... ¿rollo? ¿Romance? No querían ni pensar que eran esa palabra que empezaba por la letra que va después de la _m_. La palabra tabú que nunca mencionaban.

Solo sabían que en su relación no todo eran sonrisas y castos besos en la mejilla. Si se citaban en una aula vacía no era para practicar hechizos con tranquilidad, era para hacer otras cosas que no requerían tanta sangre fría (_me haces sentir un calor ahí que me mata_, _Tonks_).

Era más bien cuestión de besos con sabor a adrenalina. O algo así.

**--**

Habían pasado años. Charlie ya no jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Nymphadora no volvería a hacer explotar su caldero en la clase de Pociones. Él vivía en Rumanía, con sus dragones; ella se había quedado en Gran Bretaña, ejerciendo de auror y pasando sus ratos libres con Remus Lupin.

Lo que no quería decir que no recordara las tardes ardientes con el pelirrojo que la había llevado a las estrellas antes que ningún otro chico. Tonks aún soñaba —más bien recordaba mientras dormía— en aquellos ratos con Charlie.

Pero eso eran cosas de las que ya no podían hablar. Debían ser recuerdos enterrados, y ambos se esforzaban en pensar que así eran las cosas.

Estaban en Grimmauld Place, celebrando el cumpleaños de Charlie. _Ojoloco_ y Sirius bebían y hablaban de antiguos Mortífagos. Kingsley los observaba con interés, mas no intervenía en la conversa. Molly se había encargado de hacer una cena estupenda —y de sacar a Tonks de la cocina para que no intentara ayudarla haciendo explotar alguna cosa que preferían conservar en buen estado.

Hagrid carraspeó. Cuando las miradas de todos los presentes se hubieron clavado en su rostro, levantó la jarra de whisky de fuego y exclamó:

—¡Brindemos por nuestro querido Charlie y por los dragones de los que está enamorado!

Charlie brindó con los demás, pero mientras el whisky le quemaba la garganta, recordó los gratos ratos en los que se había acariciado torpemente con Tonks en Hogwarts.

Él nunca dijo que estaba enamorado de los dragones. O tal vez sí, pero se le olvidó añadir que también lo estaba de una chica de pelo rosa y torpes habilidades.

**Fin**


End file.
